


These Days

by minhyera



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyera/pseuds/minhyera
Summary: Mingyu just really likes spending his mornings and his nights with Wonwoo.





	

The rain tapped on the large window softly, only being audible in a rather quiet atmosphere. Quite an atmosphere like Mingyu was currently in, where he was sprawled out in bed, alone, desperate for Wonwoo to come home and hug him.

 

The cold nightwind sent shivers down his spine, making him tremble and clutch his fuzzy blanket even tighter around himself. His, no, their bed felt way too large for him to be sleeping alone, and sleeping felt like a challenge anyways more often than not lately.

 

On weekdays, he had to spend a lot of nights alone, a call or text from Wonwoo indicating he had to work late again. He didn’t blame him, of course, that would be stupid of him; it wasn’t like Wonwoo _wanted_ to stay at work until late.

 

Much rather, he would want to come home around dinner time, making some food or ordering something when Mingyu and him would feel too lazy to cook.

 

They would sit at their small dinner table in their tiny flat, talking about their day or just telling some stupid stories the other could laugh at. They would gaze at the other while eating, small, contented smiles plastered on their tired faces.

 

Hands would find each other’s on top of their dinner table, interwining their fingers and Wonwoo would carress the younger’s hand with his thumb.

 

They would play with their interwined hands, holding them up in front of their faces and Mingyu would place kisses on the back of Wonwoo’s hand, making the older blush a little.

 

They wouldn’t bother cleaning up after eating, instead getting up and finding each other’s warmth, embracing the other in a tight hug worth more than a thousand of words.

 

They would stand there, breathing in the other’s scent, whispering sweet nothings and placing featherlight kisses wherever they could reach.

 

Slowly, hands would begin roaming under shirts, carressing the skin, before lifting said clothing up and discarding it somewhere on the floor.

 

Their hands would continue roaming over each other’s body, they would be craving for each other’s touch since they had way too little time for each other lately.

 

They would start kissing, passionately and tender, stumbling towards their bedroom door and messily opening it, their lips still attached to each other, with small, contented sounds leaving their mouths.

 

They would stumble in, giggling when one of them would trip, and they would move to their bed, freeing themselves of their pants so they would only be left in boxers.

 

They would settle under the blankets, Mingyu’s head on Wonwoo’s chest, Wonwoo breathing in the smell of the younger’s hair, commenting something about how nice his new shampoo smelled.

 

He would move his hand upwards, carding his fingers through Mingyu’s soft but messy hair, occasionally placing kisses on top of his scalp.

 

Mingyu’s arm would snake around Wonwoo’s slim waist, carressing his side, and he would try snuggling up into the other’s warmth even further. Wonwoo would gently grip Mingyu’s jaw then, moving his head upwards so their lips could connect for a soft kiss.

 

“I love you,” he would whisper, and Mingyu would whisper it back, his lips forming into a lazy smile.

 

They would fall asleep like that, and the night wouldn’t feel as cold anymore, with the other’s soft body radiating heat, small puffs of air hitting Wonwoo’s chest when Mingyu would be snoring a little.

 

It would be nice, and Mingyu wouldn’t want it any other way. But unfortunately, reality was different. Wonwoo would come home from work around four in the morning, Mingyu would be asleep by then, and the older would let himself fall down on the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping figure next to him.

 

Sometimes, he would watch him sleep; watch the rise and fall of his chest, watch his nose scrunch up when he was dreaming, or would be in awe of the way he clutched Wonwoo’s pillow, his nose buried in it, whenever the older wasn’t there to hold onto.

 

Wonwoo would lay back carefully, lifting the blanket to slide beneath it and slowly taking his pillow out of Mingyu’s hold to replace it with his own body, sliding his head underneath the younger’s chin, placing his hands around his waist and hugging him tight.

 

Sometimes, Mingyu would wake up because of that, pulling the older even closer to himself and smiling a sleepy smile, and sometimes, Mingyu would only notice when he woke up in the morning, feeling arms wrapped around his waist, smelling Wonwoo’s shampoo which was all too familiar to him; the older always used the same.

 

He would kiss the crown of the older’s head too often to be counted, whispering “good morning”s and “I missed you”s until Wonwoo would wake up and smile up at him. And even though he loved the mornings on weekdays, he preferred the weekends.

 

Wonwoo didn’t have to work on these days, and they usually spent their weekends lazing around in bed, sharing kisses despite their morning breaths, too lazy to get up and clean their teeth.

 

Their kisses would grow more and more intense, usually ending up with Mingyu sitting on the older’s hips, bending down to capture the older’s lips in kisses over and over again.

 

They would strip the other, careful and slow, gazing at the other with longing stares and so much love in their eyes.

 

Wonwoo would find himself being lost in Mingyu’s dark eyes, how he studied his expressions, how his eyes flickered over Wonwoo’s face and how they were staring expectantly, waiting for Wonwoo to give him any sign of consent.

 

Wonwoo would gladly show him, wrapping an arm around the younger’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss, passionately but still shy, somehow.

 

They would make love, tender and slow, like they had all the time in the world, like everything would revolve only around them for a while, holding the other close, laying there chest to chest, placing kisses wherever they could reach.

 

If Mingyu was to choose, these days would definitely be his favourites. _Wonwoo_ definitely was his favourite.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is this thing I finished a few days ago. It’s not much, and I wasn’t sure if I should upload it, but here I am. As usual, I apologize for spelling errors or grammar mistakes, since English isn’t my first language. Nonetheless, thank you for reading and feel free to leave comments!


End file.
